


Honey Badger boxer shorts

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micro fic with a side of Hand Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Badger boxer shorts

“There we go, all clean.” Daniel stated as he entered the bedroom he shared with Jev with just a towel on after his shower. He looked over, seeing Jev on the bed, using his laptop. Dan stripped the towel on, revealing his clean, naked form, and began to root around for boxers. He found his favorite pair, the ones that Jev had bought him for his birthday, with little cartoon honey badgers on them. Before finding a pair of sport shorts on. He turned back to see Jev quickly lower his head back down, trying to make it look as if he hadn’t been watching Dan the entire time. 

Dan found it funny that Jev could sometimes still be a teenager about his affections. He went over to the bed and closed Jev’s laptop, the Frenchman tried to protest, but Dan just placed his finger to his lips. He slid the laptop off of Jev’s lap, and proceeded to slide down his shorts and briefs, grinning at the fact that Jev’s cock was already half hard. 

Dan took Jev’s cock in hand, and began to slowly stroke it. It became fully hard quicker than Jev would like to admit, and Dan grinned even brighter, looking up at Jev with his soft brown eyes. Dan stopped before he got stroking too fast, and slicked up his hand with spit. Something that Jev had complained about once in the past, but was silenced when Dan reminded him that it was no different than getting spit on his cock from a blowjob, or Dan licking the come off of his cock. 

Finally, Dan began to set a steady pace, making Jev moan and thrust into Dan’s hand. Dan moved up a bit, not missing a beat, before mashing his lips into Jev’s. The Aussie explored Jev’s mouth with his tongue like he never had before, and Jev moaned into the kiss as Dan increased his pace, mumbling that he was close. Unashamed that he wasn’t going to last as long as he normally did. Jev quickly came into Dan’s hand. He cried out, and Dan slowed his pace through Jev’s orgasm. When Jev had finished coming, Dan took his hand off of Jev’s softening cock, and not breaking eye-contact brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the come off of it. Jev smiled lightly, eyes twinkling. 

“Not so clean now are you?” Jev stated smugly.


End file.
